Consequences
by silentblackblood
Summary: InuyashaHarry Potter Xover. Kagome must face the consequences of completing the Shikon and Midoriko's decision. But then, consequences aren't always bad...right? DracoKagome pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at crossovers. I know that this pairing is hardly supported, but please don't flame! If you don't like the story, just LEAVE! To those of you who at least don't object to the pairing, enjoy!!!

Consequences and New Beginnings

Kagome glowered at the reflection of herself in the mirror, her puffy pink eyes signifying that she had been crying only moments ago. It wasn't fair! Damn Midoriko! After the last battle with Naraku, everyone had died because of Midoriko's selfishness of what she called 'maintaining the purity of the ones protecting the Shikon.' As a result, since she was the only 'pure' one, everyone else had died.

Her hands quivered as she gripped tightly at the softly glowing jewel. God, didn't she hate that little jewel she had spent years collecting. Not only had she wasted time on all this nonsense, but she was behind with her schoolwork. In a society like the current one she lived in, her improved miko powers would do her no good.

Ah yes, her miko powers, they had grown to surpass Midoriko's, but they were little use.

Damn you, Midoriko!

(Child, a miko should not possess such a foul mouth.) A voice scolded.

She had nearly forgotten, Midoriko's mind had merged as part of her own.

(You should thank me, you have gained a wonderful adventure and experience that none other of this world will ever hope to gain.)

I'd rather not have those experiences if in the end you ended their lives. I just don't understand; why the HELL did you bring me there if I was going to lose everything in the end!? Not to mention the heartbreak YOU'RE responsible for!

(…Your miko powers have grown…)

And why would I want them if they don't help me!? I lost all the time to gain my education at the start of age 16! I can't even go on normally in my life!

(Which is why I still exist. The Kami have decided to bestow a gift upon you)

Snort, another adventure in the Edo period with another scheming hanyou?

(Quit being sarcastic. The Kami will rewind your time to when you were 13, this time you have no obligation to do with the Shikon jewel. Despite this, you will still be responsible for guarding the Shikon. You will still have your miko powers and your current memories. Yes there will be another adventure, but this time somewhere else. I promise you, that this time no one you grow to love will die.)

…Rewind…my time…?

(Yes.)

Where will you be taking me?

(Need you be so suspicious of my actions, child? This time you are going to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. This time, you will have no 'errand' to run for the Kami. You can be yourself, and enjoy yourself. Seeing as how unique you already are, normal school life would bore you anyways.)

Never heard of such a place…

(Your ancestors, though you may not know, are also the creators of the school. As many can tell, you are not purely Japanese as you have cerulean colored eyes. You will be taken in as a transfer student. Further information will be explained by the principal, your grandfather.)

Wait…what do you mean by grandfather!? Midoriko!? Midoriko!

Kagome sighed as Midoriko's presence faded from her mind. When would her time start rewinding?

"Kagome, come down, Souta's home with the cake for your 13th birthday!"

Her movements froze, 13th…? That means…her time had already been changed…? Damn you for not warning me, Midoriko! She gasped at the reflection in the mirror; this was how she looked when she was 13! Looking around, she noticed that some of the furniture had changed to the ones she had had on her 13th birthday.

"Kagome Higurashi, come down this instant!" her mother's voice increased in volume.

Kagome's feet brought her to the edge of the stairs as her eyes were greeted with the familiar sight that she remembered well. Feeling her neck, her fingers told her that the Shikon jewel was indeed still there.

"Where did you get that?" Souta curiously asked.

"Ahhh…this…Yuki gave it to me as a birthday present." She nervously replied.

"Kagome…today is Saturday."

Stiffening for a second, Kagome quickly replied, "Yes…yes…that's why she gave it to me yesterday."

Looking around, she noticed something different from usual. There was an owl by the windowsill; its eerie eyes looking at her while its beak clung to an envelope.

"Ano…okaa-san…what's with the owl?"

"Your grandfather, the one on your father's side, sent a letter." Her mother continued preparing for the cake as if it was nothing out of the blue.

Kagome gaped at the owl, since WHEN did she have a grandfather who used OWLS to send letters instead of the mail-man?

"Your father told me to transfer you to Hogwarts on your 13th birthday, because it was the school that he had graduated from. I had also graduated there, but it was secret I wished to keep." She hummed a light tune as she grabbed the knife and made slices out of the cake. "Go on, open the letter."

Kagome nervously reached to the letter, praying that the owl would not attack and peck at her. As if sensing her distress, Kagome spotted something akin to amusement flash through the beady eyes of the brown owl.

Her eyes scanned over the letter; apparently she had been accepted by the principal – her grandfather – to this school of witchcraft and wizardry. Couldn't Midoriko get any more creative? Not to mention, she changed the education of her parents! As far as she knew, her parents had graduated from Tokyo's school, certainly NOT Hogwarts.

"So…Professor Snape is going to pick me up?"

"Mmhm…and be careful of that sly snake, I never liked him in our student times." Ms. Higurashi went on and handed Kagome a plate with her birthday cake on it.

Kagome looked over the requirements of the supplies, and suddenly memories came in, memories that had never been hers.

(These are your 'supposed' memories if your life HAD begun like this) Midoriko announced.

Memories flashed in her head, like an interesting video film as she watched herself running down the hallways of a majestic castle. So this was Hogwarts…Memories of her running towards an aged man came to her, and she instinctively knew that this was Dumbledore, her grandfather.

"I believe it is time for you to leave, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome looked around to find a black-cloaked man standing by the fireplace. Since when did her house have a fireplace anyways!? Must be part of the changes…

"All your supplies have already been brought to Hogwarts, all you need to do is choose a pet at Diagon Alley and go on Hogwarts Express, afterwards to be sorted." He said monotonously.

Kagome could see exactly why her mother had never liked this man now, his aura emitted darkness and hatred, something alike the aura of Naraku.

"Take care, Kagome!" her ji-san sniffled, probably more concerned of who his audience of his historical stories were going to be after Kagome left.

Kagome nodded with a bitter smile, so this was the way Midoriko had hoped to erase her longing for Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Sometimes, Midoriko over-estimates herself in matters do deal with the human heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Diagon Alley IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked around the place in awe; this was the beginning and introduction of her adventure.

"Seeing as you are under special care, a wand is not needed. Choose a pet and hurry, I don't have much time," Snape said irritably.

Kagome glared at Snape from where he could not see, he totally reminded her of Sesshoumaru with his high and mightiness. Well, at least Sesshoumaru had the LOOKS to be arrogant! This man…Kagome inwardly snickered.

Her eyes scanned the pet shop, none of them really catching her eye. Most of them looked to be the same as the ones in the human world, and none of them appealed to her. Cerulean eyes froze as they caught a pair of chocolate ones. Now this pet, was a lot more unique than the others.

The rare white wolf cub looked back at her with curious orbs, wide and innocent in its own way.

"Young lady, that wolf cub…has bitten any customer near it. I was planning on getting rid of it soon. If it allows you to touch it…just take it as a gift form this old man."

Kagome barely caught any of the words, a sense of familiarity rising within her as she stared into the eyes of the wolf. Its sleek white fur shone, further bringing out its eyes. Aware of the shopkeeper's words, Kagome timidly brought forward a hand. To everyone's astonishment, the wolf cub sniffed at her hands and gave her a gentle lick, different from the bites and growls it had used to greet the other customers.

Snape looked down at her in disgust, first Potter, now this Higurashi. What was unique about them? One had acquired a wand of great history, and the other had managed to tame an animal not meant to be tamed.

"Snovey…your name will be Snovey." Kagome whispered as it hopped down near her ankles and nuzzled.

"Well…I'll keep my word and let you have her." He grumbled.

Kagome said nothing, a true smile lighting upon her face once more as she walked out of the shop with Snape in tow.

(I told you this adventure would be good) a smug voice said in the background.

Snape gave her ticket when they reached the train station, giving her the exact instructions she needed to board the train. Seeing as how he still had work to do and did not like the girl one bit, he declared himself done with his duty and disappeared in a flash. Leaving Kagome and Snovey standing by the platform.

She was alone, again.

Kagome walked through the wall, her knowledge from the past informing her that this was the correct way to get to platform 9 3/4. Spotting an empty compartment, Kagome waited quietly for the train to start, stroking Snovey's smooth silk-like fur. The gentle rocking of the train soon brought her to sleep, making her enter another nightmare of Naraku and the others as the events replayed in her dreams.

_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…NOOOO_

_Naraku's maniacal laughter echoed even after his death._

_Sango, Miroku!_

_Their bodies lay lifeless as Naraku used his remaining strength to attack them both._

_SHIPPO!_

_A white light enveloped him and stole his soul._

_Midoriko…your doing this right!? I don't care about your thoughts of how the Shikon protectors have to remain pure, return my friends to me!_

_A scream tore through the air._

"Are you okay?"

Kagome woke with a start as a gentle shaking brought her back to reality as four pairs of concerned eyes looked at her. She blinked once, twice, and made sure that it was all true.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she shook Kagome's hand warmly.

"That's Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." She introduced them one by one.

"Pl…Pleased to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi, transfer student." She stuttered, still frightened by the dream that served as a reminder of her pain.

"Were you alright, you seemed to be in a nightmare."

"I'm fine…really." Kagome looked away, not wishing to discuss her adventure with Inuyasha that had only ended in despair.

"Which house do you want to be in?" Ginny piped up.

Kagome looked at her wide-eyes, what house?

"You should be in Gryffindor; it's the best house ever! Slytherins are a bunch of nasty, jealous idiots blabbering about pure-blood non-sense. Hufflepuffs are mostly cowards and Ravenclaw…just doesn't match up with Gryffindor." Ginny eagerly shared her knowledge with Kagome.

As for our poor Japanese girl, she was overwhelmed with the information that was being forcefully put in her brain at this moment.

"Ginny, let the girl have a rest, she just woke from her nightmare!" Hermione scolded. "Here, have some chocolate, it'll soothe your nerves."

Kagome took the piece of chocolate with a word of thanks, gripping the Shikon tightly in hopes of relieving herself of the agonizing memories the dream had brought back.

"We'll be arriving shortly, so you better change into your uniform." Harry hinted.

Kagome realized that every one of them was already dressed in black robes, she being the odd one out. Remembering the package that Snape had stuffed into her hands at the last second, Kagome searched around wildly for it. Only to come face to face with Snovey, her eyes telling her that she was unimpressed with her forgetting such matters.

"Thank you." Kagome ruffled her fur.

End

AN: How was it? Hope it wasn't too bad…this story wasn't exactly planned like my other ones, so some of the parts might not make sense. Hope you enjoyed it though, and please review! Draco…he's gonna appear in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to make things clear before you read this chapter, because things are going to be confusing. Basically, Kagome is still Kagome, but in a different world. There are many 'different lives' to Kagome, the one that she was in was the one in which she was a pure miko, nothing more. What Midoriko did was bring her to another world in which Kagome is known to be witch. Confused? Doesn't matter, it's not a major part of the story, I just wanted to clarify.

The Sorting, and the Arrogant Ones

"To the transfer and new students, please follow me for the sorting as I call your name. For the students returning, please go to the tables of your house," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out clearly.

"Good luck!" Hermione gave a reassuring smile in Kagome's direction and went to join the others at the Gryffindor table.

Kagome smiled back nervously, wondering which house she was going to be placed in. From the information that Midoriko had provided her with, she gathered that she might as well be in Ravenclaw.

"Transfer student, Kagome Higurashi."

Everyone glanced in her direction as Kagome walked towards the stool with her head held high up, she was not going to disgrace herself at the beginning of the year. Placing the Sorting Hat on, Kagome felt Midoriko's presence rise to meet the Sorting Hat.

Ahhh…so you are the child who's past and future has been changed. 

(She is my reincarnation, take good care of her and take care not to let her know that she is in a different world of different destiny)

So you grabbed her from the realm in which she was in Feudal Japan to this realm in which Kagome Higurashi is a highly accomplished miko and witch? You are soooo meddlesome 

(Be quiet, I couldn't let my reincarnation go on in life with a broken heart)

Very well 

Kagome heard nothing for a while, oblivious of the fact that Midoriko was communicating with the Sorting Hat. Only a while later, did she hear a suppressed muttering near her ears.

Where should I put you, a girl who has no need of a wand? You are brave and intelligent, though a bit too curious for your own good…Cunning at the same time, I see…your heart has been betrayed many times, so even pure you do not deem any others trustworthy…you're fit for all four houses, but I think the most adequate one would be… 

"SLYTHERIN!"

The group dressed with a symbol of a green serpent roared as they gained yet another member to their group. Hermione and Ginny looked at Kagome with a look of pity; she was entering hell to be in Slytherin.

Kagome stepped down, her face betraying none of the emotions. She looked up at the end of the table where Snape sat, matching his glare with one of her own. Of course, how could she forget that Snape was the head of Slytherin? That annoying…her mind cursed rather colorfully.

Spotting the Slytherin table, Kagome slipped into the seat unoccupied by others within a radius of 5 people. She truly didn't want another person bothering her right now. She stared off into space as Dumbledore continued with his speech; she was destined to be alone. Shortly afterwards, Dumbledore left, catching her eyes with a twinkle and a curl of his fingers. Kagome took that as s sign and slipped off into the hallways, knowing that no one would be aware of her absence.

Kagome, however, was wrong as a pair of pale blue-gray eyes narrowed as she followed Dumbledore.

"Grandfather…?" Kagome said uncertainly.

A merry chuckle emitted from the old principal's throat as he looked at the granddaughter he had missed for so many years. "So glad that you have returned to this old man! The last time that I had seen you, you were barely up to my waist! Ahhh…time does fly by quickly. Are you comfortable being in Slytherin, if you wish, I can place you in – "

"No, grandpa, it's fine, really. It doesn't make a difference." Kagome cast her eyes away, afraid that Dumbledore would catch her tears and notice her distress.

His wise eyes softened behind the half-moon glances and he gently patted Kagome's back, knowing that it was hard for her. He had seen her enter with many of the Gryffindors she had no doubt befriended on the train. To be thrown into the rivalry house…it must be hard for her.

"Well…if you needed anything, you know how to see this old man without being caught." His eyes twinkled with mirth as he remembered the tricks he had taught her to get past the teachers when she had been a child.

Hearing those words helped Kagome's mood light up as she grinned at the long-bearded old man. "Thanks, grandpa!"

She went back to the great hall, knowing that everyone would soon have to return to the dorms. Unaware of the threats that would soon fall on her, Kagome continued with where she had left off her meal, her surprisingly cheery mood clogging her miko senses that she didn't feel the gaze of a pair of eyes.

Kagome hummed a happy tune and retreated to the Slytherin dorms with the other new students, her eyes bored as she had ran through these halls many times when young (at least in her current memories it was like that)

(You must forget about your other life except for your duty as guardian of the Shikon)

Kagome groaned, sometimes she really hated Midoriko for popping out words like that. It was damn ANNOYING! She trailed after the other Slytherins as she had been distracted by Midoriko's little appearance. Not that she minded being the last one.

"Wait."

Kagome paused as a cool voice halted her form right before she stepped inside the open area that would lead her to her bed, and most hopefully where Snovey would be waiting for her. She needed some warm fur to keep her comfort tonight.

Turning around, she found herself face to face with a blonde-haired boy, icy eyes staring at her with a look akin to disgust.

"Are you a mudblood?"

Kagome glowered at him for his rudeness. Having heard the word from Ginny, she knew exactly what he was implying.

"I don't think we're well acquainted enough for you to be asking such questions." Kagome raised an eyebrow as two bulky looking Slytherins flanked his side, another snobbish looking girl appearing at the same time.

Since when had they gotten there? Kagome thought.

"I can ask anything I wish, and I'm sure that my fellow Slytherins don't want mudbloods mixed up in our little family." He sneered.

Kagome looked at the boy who was obviously in need of a beating to be brought down a few notches. First Snape, now this arrogant idiot. Was Slytherin full of idiots…? Remembering Ginny's words, Kagome considered herself in deep shit.

"Don't give us that look! I'm Pansy Parkinson, and that's Draco Malfoy. Every person who enters Slytherin respects our wishes and does what we command, and you, better do the same!" she raised her head higher as if attempting to make sure Kagome knew who was the one with more power.

Kagome smiled a seemingly polite one, though inside she was seething, she.reminded.her.too.much.of.Yura. "Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you."

"Don't give me that crap, are you a mudblood or not?" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle stepped up cracking their knuckles.

Kagome Higurashi was not impressed by their antics; they were exactly the same as the ignorant youkai she had dealt with in the Feudal era.

_Now…I wonder if my powers will work on wizards and witches…since in this world I'm known to be a famous witch without the use of a wand, I should at least have some sort of power…_

"Draco asked you a question!" Pansy said with high-pitched voice that made Kagome cringe.

"Would you like to test it?" Kagome smirked as her whole body glowed with bright blue light.

Pansy started backing off as soon as the danger alert went off in her head. Malfoy reached inside his robes for his wand as Kagome's powers started leaking out, making him and others quite uncomfortable in its presence. Spotting Malfoy's little movement; Kagome reached out with a tendril of her power and wrapped it around his wand, tugging it so that it came out of its hiding place and out of Malfoy's grasps.

"Now let's be fair, I'm not using a wand."

Her mind danced with glee as she watched Malfoy's face darken. Too long…she had been pushed around by Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and often Inuyasha's arrogance for far too long. Despite restraining herself because she knew they had much greater power that could kill her, she had always inwardly complained. Now here was another arrogant imitation of those three, and Kagome felt that she had enough reason to release some pent up emotions.

Her powers lashed out tauntingly close to their skin, barely burning them but merely leaving slight scratch marks that would never be enough to get her into detention.

"Even if I were a mudblood, I sure have a lot more power than the so called pure-blood." Kagome said with an angry snap, twirling around and entering her dorm without a second glance back at the people who had dared bothered her.

"Well…she sure the hell is feisty…" Crabbe commented.

"Definitely not a mudblood…" Goyle continued.

"Shut up, you two!" Malfoy snapped.

He was mad, really mad. No one in Slytherin dared to treat him that way, and he was going to make sure that her life as a Slytherin was going to be living hell.

Just you wait…Kagome Higurashi.

Unaware of Malfoy's vow, Kagome went back to the room assigned to her, spotting Snovey sitting by the windowsill, only to nearly trip when she heard words forming from Snovey's mouth.

"Be careful of Draco Malfoy, he's one known to take revenge seriously," a soft gentle honey-coated voice.

"Si-since when could YOU talk!?" Kagome sputtered.

Snovey snorted, "All white wolves can talk, and we just never bother communicating with anyone else beside our owners. That, is also one of the reasons that we are so rare and treasured."

Kagome frowned; she didn't need to deal with arrogance both outside and inside of her room. Though she did wonder what had she meant?

"What do you mean about Draco Malfoy? He's just a spoiled brat with no knowledge of etiquette, I've tested his aura."

"His father is a Death Eater, something that he will grow up to be as well. Considering how ambitious the Malfoy family are, it is no doubt that trouble will come towards you. Maybe in the next few days…I think that his parents will be coming over, or maybe something drastic will happen," Snovey said with a flick of her claw.

Kagome gaped, her eyes equivalent to the ones of a fish, "Bu-but, that is SO DARN STUPID!"

Snovey looked away, clearly not wishing to continue the conversation. After Kagome climbed into the wide canopy bed, Snovey followed suite and curled up near her.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you,"

Kagome yawned and placed her hands around Snovey as she had previously done to Shippo. At least there was some reminder that would comfort her. She blew the candle and went to sleep, hoping for a better day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Next Day, Breakfast IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What did I tell you, you should have listened to us yesterday and be just a little agreeable," Draco sneered.

"Oh you won't be getting out of this one with your weak powers. Seeing as how we have so many people against just you, I think that it won't be a long time before you surrender," Pansy haughtily stepped forward.

Kagome was really getting tired of group bullying. Apparently, Malfoy had decided to gather up at least about 14 Slytherins and was attempting to mess up her morning. Perhaps if he had chosen more…_educated wizards_ they would be able to bring her down. But being the dimwit as he usually was, Malfoy had chosen wizards and witches who barely knew anything about magic.

Her eyes betrayed nothing of what she planned, something that she had picked up from Sesshoumaru. Her fingertips started glowing blue, unseen by the human eye. Just as they raised their wands, Kagome released the whip-like attack, another thing that she had picked up from Sesshoumaru. Then all of a sudden, all of their powers were neutralized and the hall became empty of powers. Kagome watched amusedly as some of the Slytherins' legs quivered.

"All of you, detention with me! Kagome Higurashi, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, meet Hagrid at his hut after classes. Hagrid will take you on a little hunt in the Forbidden Forest!" Professor McGonagall said sharply, sending accusing gazes towards every one of them.

Malfoy stilled at the words of the professor he had absolutely grown to despise. He HATED the Forbidden Forest, as proven when he had first entered with Harry and the rest. Not to mention, who knows what new dangers could be crawling around the place? Centaurs weren't as big a problem as the nasty spiders of Aragog.

Kagome accepted the punishment with a bored look; she remembered the Forbidden Forest and knew it like the back of her hand. Twice in a row, she had sneaked off when she was little in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid when he had been young.

It was no big deal.

End.

AN: I know that this chapter was also rather short, but the next chapter is the critical one. But of course, it's the chapter that starts building a relationship between Malfoy and Kagome!!!! I'm gonna LOVE writing the next chapter…evil laugh


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Forest: Forbidden Relationship

50 points deducted for every Slytherin, that had cost at least a 250 point loss for Slytherin, Snape thought irritably. He looked at the Japanese transfer student who had caused all the problems at hand. Slytherins had NEVER gone against each other in the past, she turned up and everything was ruined.

Kagome looked around, spotting Snape's hateful gaze. Not at all fazed with that look, Kagome turned around and continued with her potion, which had turned a bright silvery blue.

"Do you need help?" Hermione quietly asked.

"50 points taken from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, I would advise that you keep to your own business."

Hermione's face turned red in anger, wishing that this wasn't Snape's class. Seeing as how Kagome's potion was doing fine though, Hermione decided to leave her alone for now. Having heard about her immediate trip to the Forbidden Forest, she gathered that even the Slytherins didn't like dealing with oddballs.

"Leave your potions in the flasks on my table, you're dismissed," Snape ordered coldly. "Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, I believe that you have a date with Hagrid."

They groaned at the reminder, four out of the five not wishing to see the ogre they detested. As for Kagome, she was simply eager to see her 'playmate' the same age as her parents. She grabbed her books and prepared to leave this hellhole pit.

"Will you be alright? I can tell Hagrid not to group you with those jerks, he'll agree," Hermione grabbed her arm.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Kagome smiled, she could tell Hagrid herself.

But at the same time, she WANTED to be grouped with one of those JERKS, simply to teach them a lesson of something they should have learned long ago in the past. Maybe she could disappear and release some snakes on them, or maybe some tarantulas. After all, her miko powers were a huge help when it came to illusions.

"You better not cause trouble, girl." Draco hissed in her ear as he caught up with her sprinting form.

Kagome ignored him, wishing that she could flash out her powers if it weren't because of that stupid rule about magic not being used in the halls.

"Where is your wand anyways, I've never seen you wield a wand. Or are you incapable of wielding one?" Draco continued taunting.

Kagome turned sideways and reached a leg out, tripping the unsuspecting Malfoy.

"I would advise you to leave me alone," she shot him a death glare and continued onwards to Hagrid's hut. "And you better hurry, less Hagrid think that Malfoys are incapable of arriving on time. Or maybe they just don't know how to tell time."

Malfoy growled at the insolent girl, this was the third time that she had made fun of him, and he had decided that it was enough. Payback is a bitch; he would let her understand the true meaning behind those words soon afterwards.

"Mal-Malfoy!" came three panting idiots.

"Hurry up," he commanded coldly.

They hurried after Malfoy as he headed towards Hagrid's hut, fury pouring off of him in waves of molten heat. Crabbe and Goyle could feel the anger Malfoy emitted, and they knew better than to talk at a time like this. At this time, Malfoy was planning something devious to payback Kagome.

"Hagrid!" Kagome laughed at the familiarity of the bear-hug the huge man was giving her.

She giggled when he attempted to tickle her, "So I see the little girl has grown up now eh? Must be pretty powerful by now!"

"So I see that you managed to move your lazy ass and get here." Kagome said once the four appeared, panting from their efforts of getting here on time.

"Well, you've all arrived. We're searching for unicorns this time, 'cause the school is running out of unicorn hair for potions. Be careful when approaching one and attempt to communicate with it. If it lashes out at ya, stay still. Only pick one strand of unicorn hair from one unicorn, or it WILL lash out at ya." Hagrid explained.

"Where's that drooling dog of yours?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh him, Dumbledore borrowed 'im, don't know why. So, pair up."

Pansy Parkinson slid near to Malfoy obviously wishing to be paired up with him. She was greatly disappointed when Malfoy slinked away and stepped near to Kagome.

"I'll pair up with you," he said with a devilish smirk.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, not trusting his intentions. What did he mean to pair up with her? Obviously something was brewing in his mind, but SHE would be the one that humiliates him. Her eyes lit up and she plastered a 'friendly' smile on her face.

"I'll be happy to partner with you."

The damn Malfoy wouldn't know what he's asking for.

"Well Parkinson, seems as if you're with me." Hagrid said.

Pansy looked up at Hagrid with disgust, noting that Crabbe and Goyle had already paired up and she was the only one left standing alone.

"Doesn't matter, I can go through alone," she raised her chin higher to emphasize her words.

Hagrid shrugged, "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya. It's night time, and there will be other creatures appearing."

Pansy seemed to shiver at the mention of the other creatures, but she was not going to back down, not when Kagome was watching her with a grin adorned on her face.

"Well, we'll start heading off. Go in different directions, I'll meet ya guys out here after three hours." Hagrid said, setting off first straight into the Forbidden Forest.

Kagome groaned, three whole hours with this JERK, she wondered she was ever going to see living daylight again.

"Well Higurashi, why don't we head off?" Malfoy snickered, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

Kagome snorted in disbelief at his words, he dared to think that she would be afraid of something as childish as the dark. She huffed; oh she would show that arrogant twit. Ignoring her protesting mind, Kagome grabbed Malfoy's arm and proceeded to drag him off towards the left of where Hagrid had left.

"Oh, and Pansy, why don't you join Crabbe and Goyle seeing as how you seem to…_cower_ at the darkness in front." Kagome couldn't help it, she _hated _that bitch.

Not even waiting for a reply, Kagome entered the Forbidden Forest, not even aware of the direction she was going in. It didn't matter, because sooner or later she would figure out where she was from her memories as a child.

"Do you even know where we're heading?" Malfoy said after 10 minutes of endless wandering.

"Shut up." Kagome growled.

Apparently, some of the places had changed since her last visit and she couldn't really tell where she was now. Searching around for anything familiar, Kagome's mind snarled in displeasure when she realized that she, Kagome Higurashi, was lost in a damn forest.

She groaned when she felt a wet substance drip onto her cheeks.

"It's raining," he stated.

"Thanks so much for stating the obvious." Kagome snorted, she really needed to get away now, rain was her weakness, or rather, the things that came along with rain. "Find a cave quickly, or we'll be dead."

"As if I would listen to you," Malfoy grumbled.

"Hurry!" Kagome said desperately, she could sense it now.

"Wh-"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome cried out as the first thunder roared its arrival.

She covered her ears and knelt down on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was exactly the same…the thunder…the rain…it was a day like this that Inuyasha and the rest had died. Kagome couldn't stand the pain, her miko powers lashed out at the surrounding objects, destroying trees and other things in its way.

"Hey Kagome, Kagome, what's wrong!?" even he wished to know her well-being, for the first time worry filling his mind.

Kagome didn't see anything anymore as her powers withdrew inside her body and she fainted, her mind echoing with the sound of thunder. Malfoy cursed underneath his breath, the damn girl had to choose this moment to pass out. Not only was he soaking wet, but now he had to carry this burden until he found a cave that he could rest in.

He carried Kagome onwards, bridal style mind you, until he spotted a small cave, but cozy enough that rain wouldn't get on them. The problem was that the size of it wouldn't leave both of them sprawled out. The only way that they could both fit inside the cave…she would have to sit in his lap.

Malfoy was highly displeased with the situation, to stay the least. But if it was for survival, he figured that as long as no one found out it was okay.

Kagome groggily opened her eyes, yawning and burrowing herself further into the warmth beneath her. She snuggled in closer, fully enjoying the heat and the comfort it provided. But then…since when did ANYTHING she laid on feel like six-pack? Hard planes…with a piece of cloth in between her cheeks and what lay beneath. In fact…she was probably lying on top of someone…who was it?

Who was the last person she was with?

……….Draco………..Malfoy………..

Kagome shot up with wide eyes, finding herself staring into calculating blue-grey orbs.

"Why…How…Did I…?"

"You, are sitting on me because there's obviously not enough space for both of us to move around. You fainted, so I brought you here in case you died of a fever. You were screaming in the rain, and you obviously have a slight fever. Seeing as how the rain hasn't stopped and you still have a fever, you might as well continue sleeping."

Kagome lay back down with her face brightly flushed red, and it had nothing to do with her current fever. She couldn't imagine that she was laying on Draco Malfoy, her sworn 'enemy' in Slytherin. To make matters worse, her heart was pounding like the prancing of a deer. It didn't make sense for her to be blushing not even a month after Inuyasha's death. Perhaps then, she had never truly loved Inuyasha as much as she thought…? Or perhaps it was because she was lying on Draco's well sculptured, very muscular, smooth, hard, six-pack………

_Bad…Kagome…that is VERY BAD…you shouldn't even be thinking about such things. Plus, don't forget that he's a mighty jerk who doesn't have any manners! _She scolded herself.

"If you continue staring at me, I might think that you are in love with me," he smirked.

Kagome scowled at his words, just when she had some peace and some time to think that he was a so-so companion, he just has to use words and ruin the moment. She grumbled about arrogant pigs before turning around so that she didn't face him. None-the-less, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the warmth coming off of him.

"I wonder when Hagrid will come…" Kagome mumbled.

"Go to sleep if you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

Kagome snorted in disbelief at his words and curled up against him, choosing to sleep so that she could forget that she was lying in the arms of an arrogant asshole.

Malfoy sighed as the girl snuggled against, he was trying his hardest to ignore the warmth that was also emitting from her but was also failing miserably. He couldn't deny that this girl was unique, in a different way than Harry Potter. Potter had survived because of the protection of his mother, and was famous for the scar that Voldemort had left engraved upon his forehead.

Kagome…she was a bunch of jumbled up secrets. He had sent Pansy to sneak inside her bedroom, only to find that she lived by herself instead of having to share with a room mate. Even he didn't get that liberty. Then Pansy had come back with the news that she held a white wolf cub as her pet, which had snarled and nearly bit Pansy when she had sensed a stranger in her owner's dorms. Furthermore, she conducted magic without the use of a wand.

An enigma.

That was exactly what Kagome Higurashi was, and he planned on solving that puzzle soon afterwards. He waited for the rain to stop, but it didn't seem to want to leave. So he sat there, waiting…getting drowsy…his eyelids closing…and finally falling asleep.

The birds chirped, wakening the two youngsters curled up together. Kagome was the first to wake, but sensing her position, she wisely kept quiet. Her body stiffened as she became aware of where she was, and feeling her temperature she knew that her fever was almost gone. Her ears told her from the steady heartbeat beneath her that Malfoy was asleep.

Kagome had never seen the devil asleep before, and he sure looked…angelic, she dare say? His sleek hair reflected the moonlight, his eyes closed peacefully with no creases of worries upon her forehead. Features calm and still, Kagome was almost jealous that he could sleep like that.

"What are you planning on doing, staring me like that," ah, the devil is still the devil no matter how gentle he may look in his sleep.

Kagome, brought out of her musings, replied with a cracked voice due to her fever, "Staring? You must be mistaken, I was just wondering why I was lying on a fit fat ladybug."

"Well, I think for most of the night you enjoyed sleeping on the big fat ladybug," Malfoy smirked, fully enjoying her flushed face.

"You…Argh! Let's head back!" Kagome attempted to crawl off of him, failing when she felt her head ringing as if it were going to explode.

"You still have a headache from the fever…what bother…" Malfoy muttered, but reached over and helped her up.

Kagome nearly slapped his hand away, pausing only when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Having seen the look on his face, Malfoy decided not to further taunt her and instead decided to place her arm around his neck to prevent her from falling.

And so the two headed back, hoping that they were going in the correct direction.

"Draco! Are you alright? I was so worried and we were searching for you the whole night! Then that ogre brought us back and refused to let us in again, saying that you could find your own way back. Did – "

Pansy's irritating whines were cut off by Kagome's sharp glare; she didn't need her making her headache worse.

"Kagome, are ya alright?' Hagrid asked with large, concerned eyes as he bent down to get a good look at her.

"I'll bring her to Madam Pomfrey," Malfoy walked on, for once ignoring Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy.

" But Draco – "

"Shut up." Kagome croaked with her voice, still having the strength to send out a tentacle of her powers and snap it at Pansy, who immediately backed off.

Her quivering arms held on tightly to Malfoy, her vision blurry. She realized that the long distance walking may have done worse than what she had already had. She should have made Malfoy carry her all the way back, Kagome mused.

"Kagome! Professor Dumbledore was so worried about you and told us to see you right after you came back! What happened in the Forbidden Forest? Hagrid told us that your classes were canceled. Is it because of that ferret Malfoy?" Hermione rambled on.

"No really, Hermione, I'm fine, I just had a slight fever after being caught in the rain." Kagome smiled brightly.

She couldn't even stop Hermione as she reached a hand forward and took her temperature, "You call that a SLIGHT fever!?"

"No, I'm fine, and it isn't because of Malfoy. In fact, I may have to thank him."

Hermione's eyes bulged at the words that came out of her friend's mouth. "You must be crazy, Madam Pomfrey, please take Kagome's temperature again!"

"No, NO! Hermione, I'm perfectly fine, I'm not insane and I'm not crazy. You still have classes don't you?"

Hermione bit her lip, she did still have classes, and points would be taken if she didn't hurry. Her next class was potions in the dungeons with Snape.

"Alright, but I'll come look at you later."

"Thanks."

Kagome sighed and lay back down on the white pillow once Hermione closed the hospital wing door. This would be a good chance; Madam Pomfrey had been called by her grandfather Dumbledore at this time.

"Snovey, come out, I know that you're there," she closed her eyes.

"I smell _his _scent on you; you were in close contact weren't you? And here I told you to stay away from him!" Snovey said with a somewhat scolding voice.

"He was really nice and – "

"NICE!? Ha, I've never met a Malfoy who was nice. He may seem naïve, but don't forget that he is a future Death Eater who might as well kill you. Don't ruin your own future over some twit like him." The strong distaste in her voice didn't escape her notice.

"…Snovey…just exactly how old are you when you only look like a wolf cub?"

Snovey looked at her, pride glittering in her eyes, "You obviously don't know that white wolves in the magical world live for as long as 1000 years. Wolf cubs, as you put it, are usually about 400 years old."

Kagome looked at her pet in awe; she would be extremely useful to her if she got rid of that attitude.

"Stay away from him, Kagome; he'll bring you nothing but pain. I've seen many pure women being attracted to the Malfoys, and I know that it is hard, because it's like moth being attracted to fire. Even while knowing they are dangerous, a person like you just can't help but be attracted to his darkness. But what awaits the moth in the end? Destruction and death. Promise me to stay away from him," Snovey said sternly, strongly reminding Kagome of her mother.

"I promise," Kagome replied, all the while wondering whether or not she could actually keep that promise.

"Good that you understand, now, I need to be off in search of fresh meat." With that, Snovey stalked out.

Kagome nearly fell over at Snovey's declaration. How could one white wolf cub change from extreme seriousness to a playful mood within seconds? Being a patient as she was, there really wasn't anything she could do besides sleep. And so Kagome Higurashi turned around, and fell asleep.

"Wake up." A cold voice cut through her wonderful sleep.

Kagome pulled her covers up tighter and turned over, she did NOT want to be bothered right now. It was then that she felt a burning at her butt.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Stop the fire on my butt!" Kagome screamed with frustration.

Malfoy leered at her antics, and sat down at the stool near her.

"What did you come here for?" Kagome said impatiently.

"Can't I come visit you, dear Higurashi?" Malfoy sneered.

"I doubt your intentions," Kagome replied stiffly.

"You hurt my youthful heart."

"One would wonder whether or not you even have one," Kagome grunted.

Malfoy ignored her insulting words and gave her pack wrapped up in pink ribbons. Looking at it curiously, Kagome grabbed it over and started taking the wrapping off.

"Awww…how cute, Draco Malfoy likes pink!"

"Shut it woman, Dumbledore said that I best give you something. So that ogre dragged me off to Hogsmeade and grabbed you something.

Kagome's eyes widened at the delicate diary merely the size of her palm, fit with a golden lock in the shape of a serpent. She knew what the serpent symbolized, it was both the Slytherin symbol…and the Malfoy symbol. She looked up at him.

"Don't get me wrong, it was the only thing available." Malfoy grumbled.

"Anyways, thank you!" Kagome dropped the diary and gave him a bear-hug.

Malfoy froze in his position and didn't move even after Kagome released him and flipped through the diary eagerly.

_Sorry, Snovey, but I really don't think that I can keep my promise to you. Maybe it _is _like moth being drawn to fire, but I don't think that this moth is too near the fire. I won't grow to love him, that I can reassure you, but I think that friendship should be fine between us._

End

AN: Does anyone think that age 13 is too young to talk about love? Or should the further chapters have something like – 3 years later – ? Please reply to this question, I really want to know the opinions of my readers!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy's Jealousy, and the Relationship Goes On…

Pansy tapped her foot impatiently, Malfoy had gone into the hospital wing and it had already been 10 minutes since he came out, it shouldn't take so long for him to see whether or not she was well. At the same time, why were all the professors so concerned about Kagome? She especially seemed to get special treatment from Dumbledore, who had gone as far as to tell Malfoy to give her something to wish her well.

"She's nothing but an annoying bitch…" Pansy gritted her teeth in anger.

Then there was a scream, and the sound of something slamming against a human body.

"GET OUT, YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed.

The hospital wing door slammed open as Malfoy raced out of the hospital wing, a huge pillow falling at the door, just short of hitting him.

"Draco Are you alright? I'll go inside and teach her a lesson!" Pansy moved over to hold Malfoy's arm, only to be roughly pushed away.

"I'm fine."

Pansy started, when did Malfoy start acting so cold towards her? She concluded that it must have something to do with Kagome, and so the green-eyed monster called Jealousy started growing within her.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to do it!" Malfoy protested to the hospital wing, only to be replied with a slam of the door as Kagome used her miko powers to close the door.

Inside the room, Kagome huffed and stared angrily at the mirror across the room, not even aware that her gaze was emitting power until the glass shattered. _Somehow, _the stool that Malfoy had been sitting on had managed to slip. And _somehow, _Malfoy had managed to fall on her…chest… Obviously she hadn't been too happy with it, so she slapped Malfoy hard on the cheek and proceeded to chuck pillows at him using her powers.

"Oh, dear!" Madam Pomfrey said when she returned to her work station.

There were pillows thrown all over the place, and there were broken pieces of glass scattered by the windowsill.

"Well, since you're strong enough to throw around such large objects, I'm sure that you're well enough to get out of the hospital wing." She said flatly.

Kagome groaned, damn Malfoy for making her loose her temper. Now she was kicked out of the hospital wing and couldn't have further rest before going to her classes. Reluctantly taking all the packs of chocolate and flowers she had received, Kagome walked back to the Slytherin dorm, complaining about arrogant pricks and perverted assholes.

"Wait a second…Kagome…Higurashi."

Kagome whirled around, spotting Pansy at the side with a few of the Slytherins she recognized, all people who had once bullied her under Malfoy's command. She didn't need this right now; she had just recovered and had released too much power throwing pillows at Malfoy.

"We can't have you spoiling Draco you know, with that disgusting mudblood hand of yours. You aren't even qualified to touch him!" Pansy snarled, jealousy clouding her thoughts of hearing that they had slept together in the cave when hiding from rain.

"Mudblood? Your brain sure needs some fixing up, Pansy. For your information, I'm far from being a mudblood. As for qualifying to touch Malfoy, that is absolutely none of your business." Kagome started creating a tentacle as she said this.

She hoped that her powers would last long enough. This time the tentacles were hollow, so they were relatively weaker. Kagome hoped that it would still seem strong, and that twit Pansy wouldn't notice.

"Use your wand Pansy, or you wouldn't stand a chance," Kagome grinned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Dumbledore and…Snovey?... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You still don't like the Malfoys don't you? You were the Higurashi family protector for at least 400 years, and yet your hatred never dimmed, when will your anger towards them end?" Dumbledore sighed.

Snovey looked away, her eyes mixed with a series of emotions, "Kagome wouldn't get to close to Draco if she knew the true identity of the Malfoys. Murderers…they're murderers! They have been responsible for the deaths of the Higurashi family. Blood…there was blood everywhere!"

Dumbledore looked at the wolf cub, who was in reality the oldest of all creatures. How could he forget? The Malfoys who worked for Voldemort…they had slaughtered all the Higurashi because of their hatred towards the pure clan. Then for years…when they found out that his great-grandfather had survived the slaughter…they set to killing the remaining Higurashi as if it were a tradition.

Kagome's aunts had all been drawn to the Malfoys, each and one of them claiming that they loved the Malfoy, and in the end all of them had died by the magic of the Malfoys. Now with Voldemort in act, they were even more eager to destroy the clan who was Voldemort's natural enemy.

"Even if I did let go of my anger, the slaughter would continue. Who knows whether or not Draco had already received an order to destroy Kagome? They are only 13, but even friendship could kill a Higurashi. Not to mention, in reality Kagome has the mind of a 16 year old. I won't allow it…I won't allow Draco near Kagome. I've failed many of the past Higurashi women, and I won't do it again!" Snovey walked off, her body grew bigger as it did so.

"You're maturing with anger…it's not good…it's better for wolf cubs to mature naturally when they reach 600 years old, not to force their own growth." Dumbledore murmured.

Snovey looked back one last time, "It doesn't matter as long as Kagome is protected."

Dumbledore went back to his paperwork with a heavy heart; he knew that trouble would be coming along.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Back with Kagome and Pansy IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome's knee dropped onto the floor as one of Marcus Flint's magic hit her accurately on her thigh. Dammit, he had noticed that her powers were weak. Seems as if Pansy was smart enough to bring someone with more experience in battle with her…Kagome inwardly thought.

At this rate, she wouldn't last long before having to return to Madam Pomfrey. In her jealousy, Pansy had totally thrown away the rule about no magic in the hallway, and even Marcus had decided to follow suite. He was annoyed, highly annoyed with this girl who had broken Slytherins' harmony.

Kagome suppressed a scream as the next blows fell onto her form, her powers weakling flickering around. If this continued on, she would be out for days.

"What are you doing?" an icy voice cut in right when Kagome's vision started to blur.

Spotting Malfoy standing by the Slytherin entrance, Pansy hurriedly hid her wand. "N-No, it's not like what you see Draco! We just wanted to give her a lesson – "

Malfoy growled, "_I'm _the one who decides whether someone is punished in Slytherin."

He reached over to pull Kagome up, only to be resisted with a swipe of her arm despite its inaccuracy.

"Go away; you're just one of them! Stop acting like you care!" Kagome bit out.

"Just shut up, girl," Malfoy ignored her, pulling her up and tugging her in so that she rested against his chest.

"Listen here, nobody, and I mean _nobody _will lay a hand on her," with those words, he tightened his hold on her.

Everyone, including Kagome, was confused of his actions. It was true that he had literally 'saved' her in the rain a few days ago, yet it was still no reason for him to act so…protective over her. Should she be careful of his intentions? Was he planning something else?

Ignoring the gaping faces of his fellow Slytherins, Malfoy proceeded to carry Kagome back to her dorm, ignoring the rule about boys not being entering the girls' dorms. If anyone mentioned it, then he would mention the bullying of the other Slytherins. After all, which was more important?

Snovey bristled when she saw Malfoy bringing Kagome into her dorm. Did Kagome not pay attention to her words? She glowered at the tender sight of Malfoy putting Kagome on her bed and covering her up, apparently not…

"Go…away…" Kagome said weakly, she could barely make out the figure of Malfoy.

"Go to sleep. You wasted too much energy."

"Snovey…" Kagome mumbled.

Snovey immediately went over and curled up underneath her arms, snuggling beside her. Before she closed her eyes those, she glared at Malfoy with her queer brown orbs. Malfoy stilled at the sight of her, the wolf seemed too intelligent for her own good. She didn't seem like an ordinary pet that a witch would have, or was it just because the owner was Kagome?

"I'll be leaving." He said, keeping his eyes on Snovey.

Her eyes seemed to narrow at this, and he briefly wondered if he was imagining things. Surely a pet would not be able to understand what he was actually saying? When Malfoy left, he was unaware that the wolf had understood his words, and was contemplating about what had just occurred.

"Like moth drawn to fire…indeed. No wonder the past Higurashi women fell for the Malfoys. Acting all gentle when their actions should be questioned." Snovey muttered bitterly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Slytherin Lounge IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why did you stop us, Draco?" Marcus Flint questioned.

"It's none of your business, Marcus." Malfoy said seriously, staring right back at him.

"It is my business, when my Slytherin _brother _is doing something out of ordinary because of a simple Japanese transfer student. At the same time, we're not even sure whether or not she's a mudblood," he sneered.

Malfoy stiffened, "She's not."

"So now Malfoy is getting so _close _to her that he knows the details? Do you also know what food she likes to eat?" Marcus raised his voice.

"I don't believe that's any of your business. If you don't shut up, I think that you'll be leaving the Quidditch team," he threatened, knowing that his father held the power to do exactly as he wanted.

"Don't think Professor Snape won't know."

Malfoy stilled at this, he knew that Snape detested Kagome. If he knew about their little relationship, it was no doubt that Snape would make her life even worse than what she was currently handling.

"Stay away from her if you don't wish for Snape's cruelty pointed more directly at her. Act as you had before," with that, Marcus left with a sweep of his robes.

Malfoy tightened his fist; he couldn't bring more trouble to Kagome, not when she had trusted him at the most vulnerable times. Well, she didn't exactly trust him, but her powers hadn't flared out to burn him. He wanted to cling onto this relationship, because it was the first time that any girl had allowed him near them without the influence of his father. Pansy for example, wouldn't have any contact with him if his father had not had great influence in the school.

Kagome…Kagome wouldn't care about that.

Or so he thought.

He didn't wish to trouble her.

But he didn't want to stay away from her either.

And then right at that moment.

A decision was made.

_I'll protect her from whatever happens._ Malfoy vowed.

A vow that he wasn't so sure he could keep, but would do his best to keep.

End.

AN: The rest of the story is still in planning, because Consequences is one of those stories that a light bulb had lit up and I thought the idea was brilliant…so it's not planned yet. Also, my May break has ended TT and there will be a less frequent update…sorry about that, but I also need to get my schoolwork done! Thanks for reading my story and please review


	5. Chapter 5

AN: To the people who have reviewed, thanks lot for the support, I really appreciate it! To the people who are hoping for a more often appearance of the golden trio, my apologies that I can't do that. I want this story to be mainly focused on Kagome and Draco. Sorry about that!

Lucius, Narcissus Malfoy's Visit, Draco's Decision

"Hey Draco" Oh who could it be other than Pansy Parkinson?

Malfoy rubbed his forehead in frustration; he was getting extremely annoyed at her high-pitched screeches and her constant need to say his name 5 times within one minute as if he belonged to her.

"Did you know that Professor Snape has kept that Higurashi girl for detention? Furthermore, your parents are coming over to give Dumbledore a lecture about who you should be associating with," she twirled her hair, happy at the fact that there was finally somebody who was going to keep Kagome away from _her _Malfoy.

Malfoy immediately stood up, in the process nearly knocking over the Slytherin chair he had sat on. Motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, Malfoy swept out of the Slytherin lounge without so much as another glance towards Pansy's direction.

"Draco! Don't you _dare _turn your back to me!" Pansy could be heard screaming in the back.

Ignoring her, Malfoy continued towards the dungeons, confident that Snape and Kagome would be there.

"Go near Dumbledore's office and see if my parents are there. If you can, try to listen to what they are talking about," he hissed at the two.

To say that he was unhappy would be an understatement; he didn't want other people messing with Kagome. He had sworn to keep her away from harm. So perhaps people on both sides were opposing against their friendship, even Kagome's Snovey mind you, but then, when had _he_ cared about what people thought? He was going to continue this relationship, with or without his father's consent.

Malfoy slammed the dungeon door open, huffing and puffing at the slight sprint he had used to arrive as quickly as possible. He was shocked to find that Kagome was glowing a bright blue, her eyes an eerie white as Snape was cornered.

"I told you I did not break your flasks! If you dare to utter another word that would insult the fact that I'm innocent, I'll make sure you won't be able to leave Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing for a week!" she snarled in the direction of Snape.

Malfoy gaped; it seemed as if he had arrived just in time,

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledore, Lucius, and Narcissus IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I understand your concern…" an old voice slowly said.

"No you don't'!" a female voice shrieked. "I will not have my son consulting with _your _granddaughter no matter what happens! I don't care that she's a Slytherin, she's still of your bloodline and one that we will not allow in the Slytherin doors!"

Dumbledore slightly narrowed his eyes behind his half-moon glasses. He had been lenient with the Malfoys in the past because he felt no need to concern himself with affairs that meant little more than dust to him. But this time, they were talking about his beloved granddaughter and acting as if they owned the Slytherin dorm.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I cannot alter the decision of the Sorting Hat. Kagome's placement has been decided and there is nothing that I can do to change her into another house," he stated firmly, albeit slowly.

Lucius glowered at Dumbledore; he had always wished that this…_headmaster_...didn't have control over the Slytherins. It was a fact that was rather disturbing, and now possibly affecting the development of a future Death Eater. He didn't want his son caring about any other except for himself and the will of the Dark Lord, there was simply no need.

"Albus Dumbledore, we insist that you take your granddaughter out of Hogwarts, I'm quite sure that there are many other schools that are willing to accept such a talented student."

"Take your precious little spoiled brat out of here if you want to complain," a voice came from directly above them.

The five, including Crabbe and Goyle, looked up to see the distinct figure of a white wolf looking down with slits of brown eyes glowing amber as the light reflected those eerie orbs.

"Long time no see," Lucius drawled as he watched the wolf with familiar eyes.

Narcissus near shrieked when she recognized the familiar form of the white wolf who had defied them many times in the past.

"Nice to see you too, traitor." Snovey sneered at the woman who had once been a distant cousin of the Higurashi woman before Kagome.

Corrupted as she was, she had been driven out by the miko clan and had sworn revenge on them. She destroyed one of her very own cousins and married the Malfoy family.

"Snovey, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore sighed, he had enough of a headache and now that Snovey butt in, it would be worse.

"Nothing, I smelled filth and decided to come and investigate," she said with a swish of her tail.

Lucius's lips thinned at the insult, clearly not pleased as he reached to take his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Snovey smirked. "As it is, whenever a Higurashi dies, I get to inherit part of her powers."

Lucius wordlessly slipped his wand back inside his cloak, but not without a frown directed to Snovey. Since Snovey's birth, she had witnessed the horror of at least 20 of her mistresses dying in the hands of a Malfoy. Her ancient power aided her in her destiny of protection, and every time the Higurashi would live a little longer than the one prior.

"We wish to talk personally with our son." Narcissus turned her nose up, self-importantly looking at Dumbledore.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, the faster they were out, the better, he wanted to sit down and enjoy some chocolate frogs.

Crabbe and Goyle hurried out before they would be caught, narrowly avoiding Lucius and Narcissus sweeping out of Dumbledore's office and past the gargoyles. They looked at each other with a knowing look.

Draco was in deep shit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now that felt good, beating up that arrogant sly smile." Kagome smiled at the thought.

Malfoy snorted, "Of course it felt good, and you would feel even better with detention."

"Don't remind me of that. Say, where did Snovey go? I haven't seen her since the little incident with Professor Snape."

"Draco Malfoy!" a shrill voice came.

Malfoy tensed as he recognized the familiar voice. The same voice that lectured him every day he was not at Hogwarts and the voice that somehow was beginning to seem a little more than annoying.

"Mother…and father." He said stiffly.

"You girl, out!" Lucius pointed his wand at Kagome.

Kagome leered at Lucius, so this was Draco's father. So maybe he would have been good-looking if he was 30 years younger, but he sure the hell was very different from the Malfoy she knew. Seeing the woman reminded her of her aunt, the eldest sister of her mother.

The aunt who had perished at the hands of the aunt standing in front of her.

"Hello, Aunt Narcissus, please take your sweet time with Draco," Kagome gave a mock bow, at the same time glowering at the person who had left her own mother weeping for days at the loss of her sister.

"Well if it isn't little Kagome, grown from a brat to a FINE young lady," Narcissus sneered.

Kagome snarled in her mind. She had dealt with Naraku, a force MUCH more powerful than the woman who stood in front of her. There really was no reason that she should stay any longer and let her ears get clogged up with crap.

So she left.

"Now son, I think that it's been quite a while since we talked," Lucius stepped menacingly towards Draco, towering over his son.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Half and Hour Later IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Which would you choose? Don't forget, she would be hurt if you don't make the correct choice," Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, threatening, _daring _him to make the wrong choice.

"I choose…"

_Forgive me about this Kagome; if it means to hurt you to protect you, then it must be done. Don't worry, you're still my friend and always will be._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Kagome IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She hummed a merry tune as she headed towards the gargoyle that would lead to her dear old grandfather.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes lit up as Snovey rushed towards her, seeming to be a little larger than she last remembered.

"Nice to see you too, why are you suddenly so…huge?"

"I'll explain that later, hurry up and collect your things from the Slytherin dorm, Dumbledore has prepared a separate dorm for you.

Tipping her head to they side in question, Kagome looked at her expectantly wishing for Snovey to continue.

"Lucius and Narcissus are talking with Draco correct?" Snovey huffed.

She nodded.

"Draco would be on his way to break you."

Kagome stilled, and then burst out laughing.

"Snovey, how many times do I have to tell you? Maybe you dislike Draco, but he would never do that! He's my friend!"

Snovey hissed, it would take plenty of energy from her part trying to convince her stubborn mistress.

"Fine, so maybe Draco is your friend so to speak, but he will be forced into bullying you. Lucius would never allow his child to associate with you. I've told you before; Malfoys are the graves of the Higurashi family.

"Draco wouldn't do that!" Kagome snarled at Snovey, angry that her pet would dare put such a 'crime' besides Draco's name.

"We'll see about that," Snovey's eyes widened as she looked behind Kagome.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Higurashi. Say, what are you doing here? I surely don't hope you wish to see Dumbledore about staying in the Slytherin dorm," a dreadful voice sounded.

Kagome whirled around, terrified as her suspicions were confirmed. There was Draco Malfoy, standing in front of her flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, just like the first day when they had met each other. Pansy was holding her belongings in her hands, and roughly threw them to the ground as if disgusted by it.

"We don't want your filth in the Slytherin dorms. We've heard that Dumbledore has prepared a separate dorm for you, so we kindly brought your belongings for you." Pansy sneered.

Kagome looked into Malfoy's icy blue eyes, hoping that it was all a joke. She was met with a barrier, as if he were looking at a stranger and all that had happened between them meant nothing. Malfoy had changed to the person she knew would torment her, yet she didn't wish to confirm it.

"Draco…?" she timidly said.

"His name is Malfoy to you!" Pansy snapped.

She looked back at Malfoy, seeing whether or not it was just as Pansy said. Seeing his apathetic gaze, she turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked at her with an apologetic gaze. Kagome couldn't comprehend what was happening, was this really the Draco who had shielded her in the Forbidden Forest? Was this really the Malfoy who had given her a diary wrapped in pink? Was this really the Malfoy who she had thrown out of the hospital wing? Was this really the Malfoy who had saved her from Flint and Pansy's abuse?

WAS THIS STILL THE DRACO MALFOY SHE KNEW!?

Kagome wanted to scream out in frustration, at the denial of her own mind. She wanted to explode, shake some sense into Malfoy. She hated it all.

"Malfoy then…what about the diary?" Kagome asked, managing to keep her voice from shaking.

"That was practically under the orders of Dumbledore, that ogre Hagrid was the one who did the picking and wrapped it up in pink. I wouldn't care if you trashed it," he scoffed.

Kagome stopped the tears building in her eyes; she wouldn't look weak in front of him, especially when Pansy was still here.

"Then I must congratulate you, you've made a fine decision in kicking me out of the Slytherin dorm. I must say, I was surprised how easily you fell for my traps. The Higurashi clan thanks you here for providing us with so much information that can easily be used against the Malfoy family. We wish you good luck in staying alive," Kagome picked up her belongings with tendrils of her power and coldly spat out the words.

She hoped Draco wouldn't see through her illusion. There was no plan formulated for her to gather information about Draco, they never wanted any information that could be used against his family, they weren't planning on releasing an attack on the Malfoys. They couldn't, because every single Higurashi had truly loved one of the Malfoys and their dying wish had always been the same.

Do not exact revenge, for I love him.

That was what Snovey had told her, and she marveled at how her family could even stay alive.

Kagome walked proudly towards the dorm Dumbledore had given to her, following Snovey's sure footsteps. 

"Welcome to the Dorm of Purity, the place where all of your ancestors had stayed." Snovey introduced, tail swishing as she stood beside the portrait.

Kagome gazed up at the portrait in awe, the picture that clearly resembled her grandmother when she had been young.

"Hello Kagome, password please."

"Holiness."

Kagome went in and marveled at the furniture that was clearly of a different level then what Dumbledore provided for the other students. All furniture spoke of royalty, of money and power.

She spotted the canopy bed and saw its silk covers.

She wanted to feel the soft article.

She needed a soft article.

So she could cry without thought.

Throwing her own body upon the covers, Kagome screamed into the bed in frustration, anger, fury, confusion, pain, fear, and a mix of other emotions. She couldn't understand why Draco had turned his back to her all of a sudden, without any warning and without talking to her about it.

"He doesn't have to talk to me about betraying me," Kagome bit out bitterly.

Tears flowed silently down her cheeks, gently landing on the red carpet beneath. She didn't know why she was crying so hard, she had only cried so hard when Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had died. Her emotions were jumbled up that she barely understood herself.

(There, there, I stay silent for a few days and see what happens)

Shut up, Midoriko!

(I thought that Snovey would do a fine job taking care of you, so I took a nap)

I said, shut up!

(Then again, I thought she would've done a better job keeping Malfoy away from you)

SHUT UP! 

(Stay silent for a moment. I had to go through the same thing you went through, don't think you're the only one who experienced heartbreak!)

Since when would someone like you experience heartbreak.

(…I…also fell for a Malfoy. Long ago…correctly saying, the ancestor of the Malfoy family. I had been on my travels, and came across a place now known as Europe. I went through exactly what you are going through right now)

…

(It's hard, but you must get over it. Now, stay in control of your emotions, next time don't disrupt my sleep for something that Snovey should be taking care of)

Kagome sniffled; it wasn't good that she broke down so easily. It was time to take back the control she had lost.

Snovey looked worriedly as a new type of fire burned in Kagome's eyes. It was a relentless cold fire, burning with intensity. She found herself flinching at the harsh determination that was shining.

"Starting from tomorrow, I will take back the dignity I had lost from trusting him."

Seeing the diary with the serpent locket, Kagome roughly chucked it into one of the many drawers, sealing it with her miko powers.

"Heartbreak will stop becoming a habit for me," Kagome spoke with renewed strength, climbing into bed and snuggling against Snovey's soft fur.

"Good night."

End

AN: so sorry for not updating for so long! The next chapter is going to be really short, because it's a run through of a day after what has just happened to Kagome. Then the chapter after that will be 2 or 3 years later, depending on what I decide. And please review, it's really hard to write about a rare pairing without any support! Thanks for the read!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I've decided to take Snovey out of the story, because she's slowly becoming a…hindrance for the future plot that I have developed.

Wish on the Shikon Jewel, Partings

6:00

It was a time that no one was awake, yet somehow, Kagome found herself waking up from her peaceful slumber. She gazed out at the crescent moon, hollow eyes seeing every memory with Malfoy. There were times in which they bickered, and then there were some sweet times that he was so protective of her. He helped to ease the pain of losing her friends in the Feudal Era, and she couldn't think of what she had done wrong.

She couldn't stand heartbreak anymore.

Sensing something off, Kagome looked around, only to find the strange energy coming from within her.

And Snovey was half transparent, already awake and staring at her with a strange look.

The Shikon jewel.

It had lain dormant for the past couple of days that she had nearly forgotten about its existence, but it was currently emitting a strong pink light. The light warmed her skin underneath the nightgown as the jewel detached itself from her necklace and floated to her eye level.

A flash.

Being part of her mind, Midoriko had always communicated with her when she deemed necessary as she had yesterday, but the last time she had actually seen her was when she finally united the Shikon jewel.

_I tried to prevent it from happening so fast…but it's time. Kagome Higurashi, my reincarnation, my descendant, you must make an unselfish wish now. The jewel is merely a container, and it has reached its limit of service. The jewel shall break and the power pouring out of it will destroy all. Make a wish, and the jewel will become one with you._

Kagome stared intently at the jewel, watching it float down into the palm of her hands. She watched as the jewel started to crack, and power started to leak out. It was just as Midoriko said; the jewel had served its purpose as a container of power.

"I wish…I wish that the ones that I love will be protected."

A bright light erupted in her room, and Kagome gasped as she felt the jewel shatter just in time as she said the last words of her wish. Power she had never experienced poured into her form and filled her with energy.

_Finally, I can rest with Snovey._

Kagome looked at Midoriko with a confused look, what did all this have to do with Snovey?

_Snovey…isn't exactly a living creature. She was an illusion I created to protect the Higurashi family. Snovey was to remain alive as long as I am still in this world. But as you see…you made the wish, and Snovey must come with me. In truth, she is merely a part of my powers._

Kagome gaped at Snovey, who looked at her with a mother's look.

"It's been great having you as an owner. I've always known I would someday 'die', and I'm glad I will disappear with pleasant memories instead of a memory filled with another death of a Higurashi. Heed my warning and stay away from Malfoy. Good-bye." The wolf smiled, flashing her snow white teeth and slowly disappeared.

_My time is up child, I'm sorry about leaving you alone. But now you have the power to protect the ones you love._

"None of the ones I love remain in this world," she said bitterly.

_Worry not; there will be a day that you will once again someone you love. It's been a great adventure with you, child. Remember now, you are no longer the Kagome Higurashi who has a normal background and went to Inuyasha, you are now a Kagome Higurashi with great heritage and future. Forget and your wounds will heal, and only then will you find someone you love. I wish you well._

"Wait, Midoriko!" Kagome yelled, not caring if she woke anyone.

A blinding light, then all was silent.

Alone.

Utterly alone again.

She felt abandoned.

She jumped when she heard a pecking sound at her window, and timidly walked over to see who it was. Kagome was surprised when she saw a sleek feathered black eagle, a vanilla-scented letter within its beak.

_Dear Kagome,_

_As part of the Higurashi clan, I have sensed the disappearance of Snovey. Yes I know about her, she was my sister's protector. Because she only protects the heir, I did not know her well. Yet I know that she no longer exists, and have sent you this eagle in case you will still need a pet._

_Love,_

_Maiku Higurashi_

She looked at the black eagle with a smirk; she did need a new pet with Snovey pet. Hopefully a normal one that didn't know how to talk. It was rather small in size, only slightly taller than her head, and its beady brown eyes were certainly pretty.

"Your name is going to be Akuma."

Kagome watched the sunset by the side of the bed, with her new pet that went by the name of devil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Breakfast IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All alone.

As soon as the other Slytherins gathered that Malfoy no longer had any intention of protecting her, they set themselves as far away from them as they could. There were girls who had previously been angry for her approaching Malfoy who came up to her and threw nasty comments at her.

"So you see, you're only a toy that Malfoy no longer wants."

"I don't even see why Malfoy felt the need to be acquainted with you in the first place."

"You little slut, how dare you even think of getting close to our Malfoy!"

She had had enough.

Being insulted was one thing, being accused of being a slut was another.

"Keep your mouth shut," with that, she wrapped whipped the girl with a tendril of her power.

They wisely backed off after seeing her power. When she had first come to Hogwarts, they had bullied her. At that time she had seemed strong, but not strong enough to go against the whole gang of Slytherins. Yet now…her aura snapped at anyone who dared to near her, she purposely let out a constant flow of her power that made people cower.

She was more dangerous.

More power.

More authority.

Kagome finished off her breakfast silently, lashing out with her power to anyone who dared to come near her again. It was better off this way, the only way to save her from heartbreak.

"Kagome, what happened between with you and Malfoy?" Kagome immediately withdrew her power when she heard Hermione's friendly voice.

"Sorry for not talking with you, but we would be beaten up if we talked to you. Say, what's with you and ferret, did the bastard do something wrong?" Ron piped up.

"Ron, shut up."

"What Harry!? You know that Malfoys always been a prick. Hell, when he first approached Kagome I knew that there was something wrong."

"Both of you, shut up. Kagome, really, what's wrong? You're different from the last time we saw you." Hermione asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just realized how utterly ridiculous I had been trying to befriend Malfoy."

"Exactly, you finally got it!" Ron cheered, who was slapped by Hermione.

"Excuse me if you have nothing else to say," Kagome sped up her footsteps, not wishing to be late for potions.

"She seems…odd." Harry said as the three watched her back.

"Cold, she almost reminds me of an iceberg. She doesn't seem as friendly." Ron commented.

"We'll be late for potions with Snape," Hermione snapped.

"Shit!" the three sprinted off towards the dungeons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Potions Class IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Today is a sort of assessment, as I mentioned last class. You will be paired up according to Professor McGonagall's list. Potter, Weasley, Granger, how nice of you to join us, 50 points each. As I was saying, today is an assessment. You are to make the most complicated potion that you are aware of, and I will now list the rules," Snap lazily waved his wand, watching disinterestedly as words appeared.

_Both must participate in the making of the potions. If not: Failure._

_Textbooks are not to be used. If not: Failure._

_Potions are to be brewed correctly. If not: Failure_

_Potions must be completed before end of class. If not: Failure_

Ron groaned, this was worse than he thought. Every single rule was hard to follow by him, and every single rule's result was failure. What luck.

"I will now list the pairings, and the assessment ends at class. All potions are to be placed in flasks and left on my desk with LABELS of the name of the potion and the names of the pair."

Kagome watched the rules disappear to be replaced by names. She noticed that each pair was a boy and a girl, with the girl's name in front.

When she spotted her own name, her stomach plummeted and she began feeling nauseas.

_**Kagome Higurashi – Draco Malfoy**_

The four words glared at her, and she looked towards Malfoy, who had the look of disbelief upon his face. When she spotted him looking at her with a blank look, she sauntered over him.

"Of all the people I could be paired with, it has to be the ferret."

"Of all the people I could be paired with, it has to be a useless mudblood."

Kagome tensed; how dare he use that word on her when he knew perfectly well that she wasn't a mudblood!?

"Save your insults Malfoy, I just hope that you can catch on to which potion I'm making."

Kagome inwardly roared with laughter, she could bet her hides that he wouldn't know the type of potion she was making. It wasn't in the books, and perhaps even Snape wouldn't know it. It was an ancient potion, the procedure passed onto her by Kaede.

Malfoy stared at her as she grabbed a combination of materials that he didn't recognize. He had never seen a potion made with the combination of such things.

"Professor Snape, do you have…?" Kagome asked.

He watched as Snape's eyebrows shifted in annoyance, before reaching into one of the locked cupboards and pulled out a container holding red liquid, looking suspiciously alike blood.

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

She returned to their table with the cauldron and looked at him expectantly.

"Well Malfoy, do your half of the work and add the ingredients in the order I list. Seeing as how your brain is incapable of catching up with what I'm making, I have already graciously measured the exact amount of each ingredient. We wouldn't want to fail just because of you would we?" she taunted.

Malfoy glared angrily at her, fury dancing in his grey-blue orbs. Damn, he couldn't let this girl make fun of her anymore. Despite the fact that he did not recognize which potion she was making, there was no way that he was going to make himself appear like a fool in front of her. Picking up the ingredients and dumping them in as she had listed on a brown parchment, Malfoy reluctantly admitted that this was indeed a potion that he wouldn't be able to keep up with.

"Step aside, stop hogging the cauldron," Kagome coldly ordered.

She stirred the cauldron two times clockwise then four times anti-clockwise, watching in satisfaction as the potion turned bright silver,_ glowing _even.

Snape swished over like a bat, hovering above their cauldron.

"Ms. Higurashi, I have never seen this type of potion before, are you so sure you won't fail in this assessment?" Snape sneered.

Kagome replied with false politeness, "Of course, Professor Snape. Of course, I wouldn't mind it if you find yourself asking me the exact procedure for making this potion. I'm sure my classmates wouldn't laugh at their potions master not knowing a potion or two."

Snape's face burned, yet he could find no words to retort. Just as Malfoy had been humiliated, he couldn't say that he knew the potion.

"We will see, Ms. Higurashi."

"Go get the flask, Malfoy."

Albeit reluctant of obeying the orders of Kagome, he went over and grabbed the flask, gasping at the coolness of her skin as she accidentally touched him when taking the flask. Now to think of it…her face seemed slightly paler than usual, and her eyes had lost their energetic shine.

Malfoy watched as the potion was poured into the flask, fascinated with the fact that it had turned ruby upon entering the flask. He was eager though, to see which name Kagome revealed.

"May I take a break, Professor Snape," Kagome said snidely as she slammed the bottle down onto Snape's desk and not waiting for his reply, swept out of the classroom to the bathroom.

Snape's coal black eyes widened when he caught sight of the name.

_Heaven's Sorrow_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Draco Malfoy_

Heaven's Sorrow was a potion unheard of, legendary to the potions master who had dreamed of getting their hands on the particular potion. It contained an immeasurable power, power that could kill. Many wizards and witches have attempted to make it, but had never succeeded once they found out the sacrifice they had to give in order to completely make the potion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Kagome IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome rushed into one of the bathroom stalls and hurriedly slammed the door shut, breathing heavy and tears quickly gathering up in her eyes.

It was much harder than she thought.

This morning at breakfast, it had been extremely hard not to lash out at Pansy Parkinson who had seen it as an opportunity to cling onto Malfoy. He had not done anything to rebuke her, and Kagome had felt her heart lurch at the sight.

Even in the body of a 13 year old, her 16 year old mind took relationships much more seriously.

Then at potions class they just had to be assigned partners. It had taken all her power not to break down and cry. But it would soon be better.

Kagome took out a smaller flask, containing the red liquid called Heaven's Sorrow. When unnoticed by Snape or the others, she had slipped a small amount into her own flask.

All she had to was to drink it.

"_Now listen here child, this is a potion that Naraku will no doubt try to get. To undo the affect of this potion, both the potion and antidote must be learnt."_

Kagome popped off the cap of the flask.

"_During the process of making the potion, a sacrifice must be given, and that is part of the maker's emotion. Whichever emotion poured into the potion, love, sadness, anger, would be lost to the maker and they would no longer feel that emotion. The only way to regain that part of emotion is for the maker to drink the antidote. That is why the antidote is always prepared first."_

She brought the flask near to her lips.

"_This potion is what Naraku wants, yet is incapable of making. He will seek this potion from the other miko and dark miko around this place. When he succeeds, he will have no feelings towards Kikyo, which is the obstacle towards his goal. Therefore, you must prepare the antidote._

Her fingers seemed to hesitate.

"_Know this; if it is the maker who drinks the potion and the antidote has not been prepared, someone else has to prepare for it. For once the maker drinks the potion; they will forget how to make the antidote."_

An antidote had not been prepared.

She poured the liquid down through her throat and felt the affects going through her. Pain wracked through her body as the potion began to take affect, and she found herself losing consciousness as the world slowly faded around her.

"_This potion will cause the drinker to lose all emotion, and is useful for people like Naraku who wish to get rid of their emotions. Remember its name, Kagome; it is called Heaven's Sorrow."_

Her body fell against the door of the bathroom and slid downwards.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for the lovely reviews and support!

Angel's Solitude

4 years later

17 years old, she had finally grown back to the age in which she had entered the feudal era. Finally, her mind would match her body. Kagome Higurashi finished the honey-colored liquid the goblet contained, wiping her lips with a napkin before swiftly lifting herself from her seat and escaping the noisy cacophony of breakfast.

Teachers came past, and people who she was well acquainted with waved at her. People who hated her passed by, spitting nasty insults at her. To all those people, she neither smiled nor frowned, not showing the least amount of emotion.

But this was what she wanted.

Flashback

A dull aching from her head brought Kagome back to the world of the consciousness; her sight was met with a pure white ceiling and the spicy scent of medicine. Sitting up from her position, Kagome found herself to be within Madam Pomfrey's care. A worried Hermione sat on a stool beside her, with Ron tapping his foot irritably and Harry simply standing there like a statue. There was one thing in common; they were all looking at her.

"Oh Kagome, you're finally awake!" Hermione enthusiastically exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Well enough, with a dull headache. Aside from that, nothing is out of order." Kagome replied without emotion, simply replying and stating a fact.

"Hermione insisted on finding you after you were gone for more than long enough, and found you locked inside one of the stalls." Harry explained.

"Bloody hell, how can anyone faint in places like that!?" Ron exaggerated.

Kagome looked at them, with neither joy nor annoyance. She knew them, Ron, Harry, and Hermione: the Golden Trio. Yet for some reason, she felt nothing towards them.

Absolutely nothing.

There was a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her heart felt as if something was missing, yet her mind could not comprehend what it was.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome looked apathetically as the hospital wing door was thrown open and Snape rushed in, anger and annoyance clear on his face.

"You used Heaven's Sorrow didn't you?" Snape practically yelled.

She nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair, irritation running clear in his cunning eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey please use the test on her, I want to see if the amount is little enough to be taken out of her body."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I've already taken the test. She willingly drank it herself, and being the potion maker she measured the exact amount needed. There wasn't too little for the effect only to be temporary, and there wasn't too much for them to be killed."

"What's this about, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked with a dark look, not at all looking for the answer.

"If you have ears, Ms. Granger, you would notice that I had earlier mentioned this little…Ms. Higurashi has wisely decided to drink Heaven's Sorrow."

Hermione's mouth lay agape as the information sank in. She had heard of the potion before, read about it in books that students like Harry and Ron would never think about touching. She knew quite well of the effects, and the results if an antidote had not been made.

"Kagome…did you make an antidote?" Hermione timidly asked, fearing the answer.

"No." Kagome replied matter-of-factly. "Madam Pomfrey, I feel that I am well enough to take classes now, may I please be excused?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, a bitter smile tipping the edge of her lips. Truly, the lass didn't need to take such measures in forgetting pain of love. She had seen it last time with her own eyes, how the usually brat-of-a child Malfoy had acted around the prudent child. Then a few days later, she had heard that the Slytherins had cornered her and there was no one who wished to befriend her.

Such dramatic measures needed to be taken.

"The headmaster will need to be informed of this." Snape stated and took his leave, worried about the reaction of Dumbledore.

"Say, Hermione, what's up with the Heaven's Sorrow thingy?" Ron asked.

Hermione's face turned red with anger and hollered, "If you actually read books from the library, you would know that Heaven's Sorrow is one of the most potent potions!"

"Now, you three, out! I see no reason for you to be here when neither of you are sick nor has a broken bone!"

As they were thrown out by Madam Pomfrey, Hermione went into detail of facts about the potion she had gathered, ignoring Harry and Ron's horrified faces as she thoroughly explained everything.

End of Flashback

She stood alone in the crowd now, other houses not befriending her because of her Slytherin heritage and Slytherins ignoring her for her difference. Solitude was all she cared for, and she appreciated the quietness and loneliness that came with the isolation.

There were times when she wondered why she even drank the potion. Sometimes her mind would try to reclaim the lost pieces of memory that contained the recipe for the antidote, but she always ended up having a severe headache that burned through her head. Shortly afterwards, she gave up even trying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Malfoy IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say that he had been shocked would be an understatement.

When Kagome had come out of the hospital wing the next day, he had been quite shocked at the changes in her personality. She treated everything with a cold, business-like air, not once insulting or making any remarks asked. Occasionally a polite smile would surface on her face, but even then they were half-hearted smiles.

He had been frustrated, desperate to try and get any sort of emotion out of her. Malfoy used every single method he knew of, ways of bullying that he quite often used. None of them had worked on Kagome; she simply brushed them aside with her powers and went on as if nothing had happened.

Now four years later, and he couldn't believe how different she was from what Slytherins were meant to be. Of course, save the rule-breaking part. She constantly flared out her power in the hallway, and somehow always managed to get away "They're my miko powers, not my magical powers". Yet, it was well known that she could use her miko powers to conduct spells.

Kagome's separate dorm was located in a hallway that had to be passed by the patrol he took as a prefect late at night. Since she was the female prefect of Slytherin, they always walked along the same hallway. She neither spoke to him, nor showed any signs of bothering with him. A few times he had teased her, still desperate for a little reaction, yet was replied with nothing.

When she went through the portrait to her dorm, she would only leave a polite good-night and leave him standing there. She didn't know that he always stood there for two hours, or maybe she did and never acknowledged him. He had discovered, quite by accident of eaves-dropping on his enemies' conversation, and discovered what Kagome had done to herself.

It didn't matter, this was the only way that he could keep her from being killed by his father, and it had been their deal.

"Malfoy!" he turned around and sighed, it was already becoming quite common for Pansy to come screaming after him when she discovered that he 'no longer showed any interest' towards Kagome.

The four years spent with Pansy had been hell, she constantly tagged around him and whenever a girl approached him she would whine.

"What now?"

"Professor Snape wishes to see you."

He growled, this was the time that he would finally have a reason to see Kagome as prefect, Snape just had to pick this time didn't he.

"He said that Professor Dumbledore would also be there, along with the other heads of the Four Houses."

His teeth latched themselves onto his lips, why did the old fool want to see him now of all times? No matter, no doubt it had something to do with Kagome and the potion she had wisely chosen to drink.

"Tell Crabbe and Goyle to wait for me in the dorm."

He grabbed his cloak and preceded towards Dumbledore's office, on the way continuously questioning his intentions.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see that you have arrived."

Draco Malfoy had always detested the headmaster. However you look at it, there was minimal chance that he would be any help towards the situation with Kagome.

"We have just been discussing Ms. Higurashi's rather strange position in the Slytherin house. There have been rumors flying around that she does not belong to Slytherin, even if her robes are green. What do you have to say about this, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at this, who dared to waver Kagome's position as a Slytherin!? "Kagome Higurashi has always belonged to the Slytherin house, and will always belong to the Slytherin house, I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore didn't call me here just for this?"

"Draco!" Snape moved forward to 'educate' him for his disrespectful done.

"It's quite alright, Severus. As we were saying, it is mainly about the fact that Ms. Higurashi drank Heaven's Sorrow. As a matter of fact, what we want to know is how Ms. Higurashi even knew about the potion. It is a mere legend, and has never been recorded in books. None of us know the making of the potion, and most likely won't know about the antidote,"

"So?" Malfoy asked.

"So we wish for Mr. Malfoy you to go and search for the antidote."

"Why now? Why not ask me the day after Kagome drank the potion?"

"We teachers have been searching for the antidote in the past four years, yet we did not get the desired results. After a rather long discussion, we came up with the conclusion that you should go search for the antidote, as you were the one closest to Ms. Higurashi." Dumbledore's eyes looked at him expectantly through half-moon glasses.

"Wouldn't you think that I would've started the research long ago?" Malfoy growled.

"Ah, but I imagine that you could not enter the restricted areas for search of information," Dumbledore's lips curled up into a slight smile.

He stiffened at this; indeed, his sources were rather limited at the moment.

"So you see, the five teachers here will provide you with all the help you need, including giving you permission to enter the restricted areas. Other than the four Professors leading each house and Hagrid, no other will know about you searching for the antidote. The potion itself could become a danger if anyone else knew of its existence. As far as I know, other people around Hogwarts do not know about her sudden change," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Though nothing about Heaven's Sorrow has been recorded, there are records of experiments wizards had done in the past, attempting to make Heaven's Sorrow exist again. All of them found different ways to make the potion but none of them seemed quite right, because somehow they always missed a critical ingredient."

"Which ingredient?"

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is for you to find out," Dumbledore's eyes glittered as he said this, silently wishing him well.

He nodded his head once, he now had permission to go where he could not have had accessed in the past.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Prefect Patrol IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Higurashi." Malfoy hesitated before calling out towards her.

"Hmm? Yes Malfoy?" she replied politely, with that tone that he found rather irritating.

"Do you remember anything about the antidote of Heaven's Sorrow?" Malfoy asked.

Kagome paused in her steps. Even though she no longer felt the love for him, she could still remember the tearing of her heart as he spat ruthless words at him. Of course, she hadn't been foolish enough not to record such a precious potion in pen, but she had no desire to share that knowledge with Malfoy after all the pain. It didn't sting anymore, but she remembered the sensation.

"No." she replied curtly, clearly not wishing to continue the conversation.

He had the distinct feeling that she was not telling the truth, but didn't press onwards.

"What made you drink that potion in the first place anyways?" he prodded.

Kagome stiffened at his question; she couldn't let him know why she had drunk that potion. Malfoy would probably flaunt it around and laugh at her stupidity. As far as she knew, Malfoy was not dissimilar to Inuyasha.

Both jerks from top to bottom, inside-out.

"Malfoy, I do believe that it is none of your business, not to mention the fact that you shouldn't even be asking me about the potion. Say, why would you want to know about it?" she sneered, clearly not impressed with his eagerness at probing information about Heaven's Sorrow. "Do you wish to use that potion on deeds that are too evil to be spoken?"

"Do not ever question my honor."

"Honor? Since when did the Malfoys have anything to do with honor? You have no honor, Draco Malfoy, and stop asking me about Heaven's Sorrow."

She hurried onwards, quickly escaping from the watchful gaze of Malfoy and into her own dorm.

"Akuma…what should I do about Malfoy, hm?" she asked as the black eagle landed on her shoulder as soon as she entered through the portrait.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Malfoy IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His narrowed eyes watched the retreating gaze of the girl he had fell for. Unlike what his father had hoped, his feelings for Kagome had strengthened instead of dimming through the years that Lucius Malfoy had forced them apart. Malfoy would do anything to create the antidote of Heaven's Sorrow, if only to see the naïve and bright smile that had always adorned her face whenever she saw him.

A sigh escaped the lips.

Searching for information had never been his strength, and he noticed that this time he just might have to ask Granger and Potter for help. He was sure that they would not mind, after all, what were 'friends' for?

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Thanks for the lovely reviews that I'm getting from my readers! I really appreciate them and they're giving me the courage to continue this pairing that is hardly supported by anyone. Anyways, I really love them!

Now, I'm thinking about starting a new story with the DracoKagome pairing, and I want a vote on a story plot. I've listed the story plots below, and simply copy and paste the one you want into the review and send it, and soon the story will appear on by silentblackblood! 

Kagome Higurashi's adventure in the Feudal Era ends. She knows everything about Hogwarts, and is looking forward to returning to that world where she could actually use a wand. Basically, she meets Malfoy as simple classmates and there is nothing special about her except for the fact that she is Dumbledore's granddaughter.

Kagome gets hurt by Inuyasha for the last time and escapes to the future, sealing the well. She discovers that she is the daughter of Voldemort, and her mother his abandoned wife. Somehow, her innocence remains even though she is helping her father.

Kagome Higurashi's adventure in Feudal Era ends and joins Hogwarts, making friends with the Golden Trio on first sight. Together they adventure towards Hogwarts, where war between Kagome and Malfoy starts.

Kagome Higurashi wins a ticket to England during summer vacation and meets Malfoy. Sparks fly, and soon enough she discovers herself getting owls.

After being betrayed by Inuyasha, Kagome's real powers explode. Although she is still naïve to the outside world, she is inwardly quite sly and calculative. When Malfoy sees her and tries to woe her, she comes up with rather strange tactics to 'defend' herself.

Don't start a new story yet, please finish Consequences first

These are the choices, please pick one of them! Thanks for reading Consequences!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The reviews are greeeeeat!!!!! gives a bear hug to reviewers As it turns out, most people want me to finish Consequences first, so that's exactly what I'll do. Once again, thanks for the reviews!

Asking Enemies for Help…

_Mudblood and Scarhead,_

_Meet me in front of the Slytherin dorm after dinner._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione and Harry stared at the flimsy piece of paper. Weren't people mostly more polite when asking another to meet them? Things just weren't normal when Malfoy had something to do with it.

"So, should we go?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Wow look, it's snowing in July. Better not go, bet you a million that it's a trap." Ron muttered, clearly not pleased for being left out.

Hermione bit her lip and contemplated the situation. Malfoy had given them this note right after Dumbledore had met up with him. Perhaps it had something to do with Kagome? But then…it wouldn't hurt to go even if it was trap.

"We'll go; we've beaten the hell out of the three even alone, why fear going when we're going as a pair?"

Harry nodded, somehow disturbed at the sudden _friendliness _of Malfoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Kagome IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delicate hands reached inside a drawer and pulled out a leather diary, the clear script of _Kagome Higurashi _written on the front. She frowned at the diary, before reaching out and loosened the leather strap. Quickly flipping to the last page, Kagome stared at the information she had left.

_Heaven's Sorrow – Level of Potion: S_

_Potion Danger Level: S_

_Completion Possibility: 5_

_Heaven's Sorrow, known as the most potent potion. Even in the history of the magic world, only a handful of wizards and witches were able to fully complete the potion. The steps of making Heaven's Sorrow is extremely complicated, even one wrong step can cause the potion to turn into acid. The maker of the potion must place ingredients in exact order, stir the potion exactly as instructed._

_Too little of Heaven's Sorrow will dim the affect of the potion, and the potion's affect will disappear after a few days. Too much of Heaven's Sorrow and the drinker will be dead._

_Use: to forget all emotion. If measured the exact amount needed, the drinker of the potion will forget how to feel any emotion._

_Warning: Which ever emotion the maker holds when brewing the potion will be mixed into the potion, therefore there the maker will also lose a part of his or her emotion._

_Ingredients:_

_One of the maker's emotions_

_Frog legs_

_Snake's eye_

_Unicorn hair_

_Blood of the potion maker_

_Blood of a deer_

_Blood of a bear_

_Blood of a phoenix_

_Instructions:_

_Add all ingredients as listed order_

_Stir potion two times clockwise_

_Stir potion four times anti-clockwise_

_If potion does not turn silver upon stirring, potion is potent and is not the correct form of Heaven's Sorrow_

_Once the potion maker has no more emotions, the potion maker must put his or her life inside the potion_

_Antidote: - _

Kagome gasped as the diary was suddenly set on fire, the flames licking at the last section on the making of the antidote. Surprisingly, the flame suddenly evaporated as soon as the part on the antidote disappeared, the burnt edges not even touching the other words that were the making of the potion.

She fell silent; it seemed as if the ancient power of the potion was extremely strong. It would not allow the antidote to be remembered even if it had been recorded on paper.

A sigh escaped her unusually pale lips, well, it didn't really matter anyways. She had no intention of regaining her emotions, merely was curious at the piece of memory she had lost.

Thinking once more about her decision, Kagome took a piece of parchment and took out her quill and ink from her drawer. She scribbled, the font rushed though still legible.

"Akuram, take this to my mother," she tied the letter and released Akuram into the night air.

She looked at the stars, blinking at her. Reaching out to grab her cloak, Kagome casually swung it on and left, preparing for the patrol with Malfoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Malfoy, what's up with this?" Hermione questioned with narrowed eyes, holding the piece of paper for him to see.

He shrugged, "I need to talk to you about Heaven's Sorrow."

"There is nothing for us to discuss, don't you think so, Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, since brainy little Mudblood there is quite…knowledgeable, I thought that I could ask her. Because in truth, I have no idea where to start with this little research for the antidote."

"We'll help." Harry looked at Hermione with a 'are you crazy!?' look, not believing that she had agreed so quickly.

Malfoy smiled, he always knew that the golden trio was easy to manipulate.

"But we're only doing this for Kagome. If during the process we find that you're proving to be a hindrance, we're kicking you out," Hermione hissed haughtily, simply daring him to rebuke.

His smile faltered at this, but didn't disappear, "Don't worry Granger; we've still got to see who's going to be kicked out."

"Who's going to kick who out? I certainly don't want you kicking me out of patrol, Malfoy," an icy voice broke through their little verbal battle.

The three turned around to find Kagome standing there, looking past Harry and Hermione to stare directly at Malfoy. "Hi Harry, hi Hermione. Malfoy, shouldn't we start out? I don't want to lose my prefect job."

He nodded at her, giving the other two the look that meant they were dismissed. The two being the two people they were, were definitely not quite happy with the look that Malfoy was giving them. Both of them cursed him and inwardly spat at him.

It wasn't good to see them walk away together.

"If Malfoy was the reason that Kagome drank the potion in the first place, then I don't think there is any reason for us to help Malfoy with the antidote," Hermione concluded after some time of thinking. "I mean, Kagome must have her own reason for drinking the potion, so we shouldn't interfere should we? It's Malfoy's fault if he didn't keep Kagome by his side."

"How do you know Kagome isn't unhappy with her loss of emotions?" Harry muttered.

"She CAN'T be unhappy, don't you see Harry, and she doesn't feel anything anymore! She doesn't _know _what unhappy is! Don't you think she's better off like this?"

Harry stared at Hermione; girls, always so quick to change their mind. She had only agreed with helping Malfoy minutes ago, and now she was thinking about leaving Kagome as she was.

"You already agreed with ferret."

"So? Since when were we known to keep any promises with each other? I mean come on, Malfoy's have always been known to backstab!" Hermione exaggerated.

"You still agreed with him."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Harry. "Fine, I go ask Kagome about this. If she wants to have her emotions back, then we go search for the antidote. If she doesn't, well, we don't help Malfoy.

Harry grinned; he had perfect confidence that he would make Kagome want her emotions back again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII With Kagome and Malfoy IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What were you talking about?" Kagome coldly questioned.

"I don't think that's any of you business, Higurashi." Malfoy looked forward, ignoring her.

He had thinking to do, plenty of them and he didn't want to be bothered by this 'unusual' Kagome.

"Say whatever you want, but I heard you people talking about Heaven's Sorrow." Kagome hissed. "Listen Malfoy, Heaven's Sorrow isn't a potion that you should have contact with. Never mind that, I like the way I am and I have no need for an antidote. You can quickly cancel your research."

"You are mistaken if you think that I'm finding the antidote for your benefit. Dumbledore sent the orders for me to find the antidote in case you let another person in the school drink it. A bit of a disaster wouldn't it be?" Malfoy leered.

Kagome ignored him, strolling right ahead and keeping her thoughts to herself.

She, Kagome Higurashi, first time after drinking Heaven's Sorrow, wanted to slap somebody.

Malfoy grinned as he watched her briskly walk in front of him. With their positions like this, she would never notice what he was feeling. Now, perhaps a letter to Mrs. Higurashi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Higurashi Shrine IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the two letters in her hand, one brought to her by Akuram and another sent to her by a random Hogwarts owl.

"This is going to get messy…" she sighed.

Apparently, Kagome had already anticipated Malfoy would ask the only possible person who would've taught her how to make Heaven's Sorrow about the antidote; her mother. Her letter clearly stated for her mother to keep a secret of what the antidote was and she made it clear that she had no intention of regaining her emotions.

Then there was Malfoy's letter, which spoke with desperation of how much he wished to take the antidote and make Kagome remember how to feel.

This was not good; it meant that Kagome had taken Heaven's Sorrow. She had warned Kagome to never use it unless in a desperate situation, and she had wished that she would never have to use the potion until 30 years old or more.

She was caught in between her daughter's wish, or her own wish to let her daughter return to the vibrant girl she was.

Decisions, decisions, when have they been easy to make?

IIIIIII

AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. I've finally reached high school (YAHOO!), but it is a big change from middle school and I'm still trying to adjust to the work load and the constant attack of tests and pop quizzes. Argh! Well, you get the idea.


End file.
